Li-Fa Katara
by LBStar
Summary: Lonnie had a twin we never knew existed. One destined to help Ben bring the children of villains back to the land of Auradon. Katara was to be captain of the guard. But is she what her parents want her to be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Katara's P.O.V.**_

I was being measured for my new armor while Ben was measured for his suit for his coronation in one week's time. I was to become his Captain of the Royal guard and his right hand advisor. As Captain of the Guard was I to protect Ben from anything and everything that could be a threat to his life. Though I had been doing that for years as his best friend after all we grew up together our parents thought it best since they knew one day we would be at this point so whenever Ben was with his Dad being taught what he had to do to be King of Auradon one day I was training with my parents to become Captain of the Guard. Different weapons and how to use them things like that.

Ben was to make his first royal proclamation as soon as he saw his parents. He wanted to give the kids from the Isle of the Lost a chance to live in Auradon. His reasoning was that they were not their parents and that they had done nothing wrong they should be given a chance. When he had first told me of this plan I was skeptical and hesitant but who wouldn't especially after he told me who he wanted to bring. But in the end I agreed as long as I went with the driver to pick them up.

So that brings me to later that day were I stand on the Isle of the Lost helping the driver load up some of the Villain Kids things.

"Carols!" I heard Cruella De Vile yelling as a boy ran and pushed past me throwing a bag into the trunk before diving into the back of the car. "Ingrat." She mumbled straightening her coat. I saw a girl in purple walk toward the car with her bag. "I'll take that and put it into the back ma'am." I said to her. She looked at me cautiously before nodding and handed be the bag. After everyone was in the car I climbed in myself nodding to the driver. "We will begin the trip in one moment just so you know the Magic Barrier will be opened and we will ride across the magic bridge. Don't be alarmed you won't see the bridge until we are on it." I said as I really didn't wish to deal with screaming people. They nodded as we started to leave. "Bring home the gold." I heard Jifar yell to his son. "Bring home a prince." Evil Queen yelled to her daughter. "Bring home a puppy." Cruella yelled to her son. The three whose parents yelled looked embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed my parents still yell stuff to me they think I forgot and I am soon going to be knighted as Captain of the Royal Guard. Before I left to get you guys my mother yelled 'Don't forget your sword.' Like I don't have the thing with me at all the time." I said trying to reassure them. They did look less embarrassed.

"Help your selves to the candy. I don't much eat the stuff myself and you really don't wish to see me on a sugar high." I said laughing as I saw the boys eyeing the candy. They both lunged forward and began to fight each other for the candy while the blue haired girl calmly grabbed some rock candy.

"I am being very rude. I haven't introduced myself have I? I am Li-Fa Katara or as you order your names Katara Fa-Li. Who might you all be?" I said trying to break the ocward silence. The blue haired girl answered for everyone. "I am Evie the Evil Queen's daughter, that is Carlos Cruella due Vile's son, Jay son of Jafar, and Mal daughter of Maleficent." Evie answered. "Pleasure to meet you all." I said as I shook Evie and Carlos's hands. Mal was thinking, I didn't wish to disturb her for a mere handshake and Jay punched my shoulder so I punched his back that got him to grin.

We soon passed the sign for Auradon. I always hated that sign it was so stupid and they wouldn't let Audrey get away with half the things she does it what is on it is true. I don't know where she gets that attitude from I met her mother and father they don't have even a scrap of the attitude that she has.

Audrey is a prissy pink princess through and through. She won't give me the time of day because I follow Ben because I am his bodyguard even through training, am his best friend, and soon will on top of being his bodyguard be his Royal Advisor so yeah I think I can be allowed to be around her 'Benny-Boo' god I hate that nickname.

I heard the band start to play as Jay and Carlos started to fight over a Blanket. "I told him not to bring the whole school for this, and what does he do. He brings the whole school." I groan in frustration. What was the point in me advising him if he won't listen. I get out just before we stop and follow the car the last few feet.

"Ben I told you not to do this whole thing. This may overwhelm them." I whispered to him. He nodded before apologizing. Audrey glared at me before facing forward with a smile. Ben went through introductions and he had said "Make peace between our two peoples." I groaned. "Or the day you showed four people where the bathrooms are." Mal who had been silent up to this point said. "Little over the top?" Ben asked. "Little bit." Mal and I said at once.

We walked toward the school and Ben did the statue thing. Carlos screamed jumping into Jay's arms. "Carlos it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible." Ben said calming the boy. "Does he shed much?" Mal asked looking up at the statue of the Beast that Uncle Adam once was. "Yeah, Mom/Aunt Belle won't let him onto the couch." Ben and I reply grinning. Everyone started to move on into the building but Carlos and I. He clapped trying to get it to change back. "Yeah that won't work it's a family trick. Even I can't and I get to call them Aunt and Uncle." I told him before moving around him and into the school.

"Doug will help you with your schedules. If you have any questions feel free to-" Ben said before he was cut off by Audrey. "Ask Doug or Katara." Audrey said with a sickeningly sweet smile. " Doug explained the classes that they would have before showing the boys to their dorms. While I showed the girls to their's.

"Evie you'll be rooming with my twin Lonnie and Mal you'll be with me. Ben and Fairy Godmother felt it would be best if you had roommates that knew their way around the school. So you were matched up with people you would most get along with and shared most interests and classes. Mainly the classes." I told them as I lead them to Evie and Lonnie's room. I knocked and Lonnie answered the door. "Hey Lonnie just bringing by your new roommate Evie. Evie, Mal, this is my twin sister Lonnie" I said after my sister let me out of the hug she had pulled me into after she had seen who was at the door.

"Hey. Lonnie daughter of Mulan. Twin sister of Katara. Oh Kat mom wanted me to tell you after you got done to make sure you opened your package from her and clean your weapons before putting them away this time. She hated the fact that you forgot to clean your guns after shooting practice. Dad said that you should remember to ice your shoulder after the practice you had and NO CANDY! Oh and here is your supply of sugar free gum." Lonnie said before handing me a small package. "Did you breath at all during that Lonnie?" She just laughed as Evie went inside the room. Lonnie said goodbye before I showed Mal to our room.

It was much like the boys rooms, no pink in sight. I had an Armor stand sitting on one side of the room, sword stands, gun cabinets, knife boxes, a safe sitting in the corner, I did have a crossbow sitting up against the safe, a regular bow hung on the wall. A box was sitting on my Midnight Blue bedspread. Mal's side of the room shared the dark tones again no pink anywhere. Her bedspread did had the school's crest on it, though with toiletry supplies sitting on top.

"Wonder what mom sent me?" I questioned out loud as I walked over to my bed and opened the Package. Inside held my new armor for my knighting ceremony. I smiled as I put it onto the armor stand and took off my sword for the night. I cleaned my guns before going to get ready for bed.

"Katara?" Mal asked as I climbed into bed. "Yes?" "Do you think we can do this? Be good I mean." She asked uncertainly. "Yeah. I mean it will take work to make everyone trust you but I think you can and so does Ben." I said before bidding her a good night and going to sleep.

"Well kid how was your first mission?" I heard a very familiar voice ask. My eyes snapped open to find Mushu on my side table. "Mushu what are you doing here?" I whispered after checking that Mal was asleep. "Well here to help you of course. I helped your mom and gonna help you." Musha said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You helped mom save all of China. Twice. Why would you want help me become Captain of the Guard? Something guaranteed. I was groomed since birth to be Captain of the Guard, to take over for mom." I said telling him what he had known since the every beginning.

"Yes but you have a bigger mission ahead of you. One your mom knew one that you too will have to go through. One that could be even bigger than your mom saving China twice." Mushu told me with a small smile jumping from the side table and onto the bed. I gently pick him up. "What could be more important than saving all of China twice?" I ask sitting up holding him up to eye level.

"Love kid. Love. That's more important than anything in the world. That is mission I am to help you with. Find the one you love and help you to make them your's. Your girl. Yes I know you like girls the way you should like guys. You need to find a girl worth fighting for. Just like your dad, Uncle Yao, Uncle Ling, and Uncle Chien-Po found their warrior for your dad and princesses for your Uncles. You'll find your and I'm will to bet my pedestal that she is one of the villain kids that Ben brought here. What about her?" Mushu said pointing to Mal at the last sentence.

"Mal? No she's too... I don't know but I know in heart that it's not Mal. Evie the other girl I don't know but she might be. Mushu how can you help me? I can't even figure it out myself. Do I have to hide you? I mean, everyone knows you were in Mom's story. So wouldn't you be there for me? After all you're a family Guardian." I said trying to wrap my head around this all.

"No kid you can talk to me in the open. Though I wouldn't mind my own bed I'm fine with sleeping on your pillow." Mushu said laughing. I nodded getting up and grabbing something from the shelf. A bed the perfect size for Mushu. I set it down on my side table. "There you go Mushu I was going to give it to you when I got home but now I think you need it a little more." I said smiling before laying back down on my bed saying Goodnight to Mushu before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got up early the next day spent some time training on my own in the simulator dad had gotten me when I started attending Auradon Prep for when he couldn't come in to train with me. Mushu was latched onto my shoulder the whole time. How that little Dragon does it I will never know. I came out of the Simulator just a few minutes before Mal woke up.

"Hey." She said tiredly before she saw Mushu sitting on my shoulder. Then she just snapped awake. "Is that a dragon?" She asked still looking at him. "Yeah Mal he is the Fa family Guardian Mushu, Mushu this is Mal daughter of Maleficent." I said getting introduction out of the way. "I'll leave you to get to know each other while I hit the showers." I said heading into the bathroom after gathering my clothes for the day.

MAL'S P.O.V.

I sat on my bed thinking about what my mother wanted me to do. Evil Queen makes Evie deny who she is. A lady's girl through and through. But she was allowed to be. Maybe here she could be herself.

I got dressed quick and looked through some of the stuff on Katara's side of the room. I got to this weird white platform Katara came out of the bathroom. "NO! Mal stay off that platform!" She yelled grabbing my arm as I almost stepped on. "Why should I not?" I ask as I pull her and myself onto the platform. She drew her sword that rested in its spot on her hip.

We were no longer in the room like we once were. We were well on a battle field of what looked to be Mulan's fight against Hun. I just see one Hun warrior before Katara pulled me to the ground just before an arrow flew above my head and would have plunged into my chest.

"Um... Thanks. How are we at one of your mom's battles?" I said wholly and truly confused. "It's my training simulator my dad had it made for me to get real battle! I either nearly get killed and it has a full system reset and I go back to level one or I help the Chinese win against the Hun. We can get hurt here so for the love of the ancestors stay out of the way and don't get hit." She yelled at me before jumping up and joining the fight.

The fight was bloody and brutal Katara was hit a few times before Mulan caused the avalanche that slowed the Huns down some.

We soon arrived back in our dorm room. Katara was short of breath and wounded still I ran to our bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. I dress her wounds before getting her a change of clothes and help her when she needs it. "Still want to play with things you know nothing about?" Mushu asked laughing. "Glad you find the humor in this Mushu." Katara growled at the small dragon. Mushu laughed before he jumped onto her head. Katara rolled her eyes before she grabbed her bag for school from the rather large pile sitting in the corner of the room on her half.

KATARA'S P.O.V.

When Mal and I finally got down to breakfast I stuffed some fruit into my bag for later in the day before grabbing some Cheerios with strawberrys for breakfast taking my usual seat across from Lonnie.

I heard a gasp I looked up to find Lonnie and Evie looking at me in horror. Both for different reasons. "Kat what happened you look like you went through two bouts in the simulator this morning instead of one like dad told you." Lonnie said looking at me in shock as I never disobeyed dad.

"Mal got curious and as you know after I got done with my first battle simulation I hopped into the shower. Mal decided it was time to explore my half of the room I came out of the bathroom just in time before she stepped on the platform alone. Told her no grabbed her arm she asked me why he shouldn't before dragging me up. Got sent into the simulation of level 47 won that for the first time but came out pretty beat up. I'm fine though Lonnie. Really." I told her trying to calm her. She hummed. Oh ancestors she's mad just at who is the big question. Really hope it's not me she can be scary when she's mad.

"Oh no." I mumble under my breath. Mal gave me a confused look before I explained. "Lonnie's mad and a mad Lonnie is a very scary Lonnie. She may not look it but she can more scary then any battle field of any war." Mal looked scared before nodding and backed away from my sister some. "Oh don't worry she only is...scary for the one she is mad at. One of us is doomed. Shall we ran?" We both shot up and bolted for Mal's first class 'Remedial Goodness 101' Lonnie was chasing after us screaming, we ran faster.

"I'll pick you up after class!" I yelled as Mal broke off at the classroom. Lonnie was still chasing me. I'm doomed.

"Lonnie I'm fine." I snarled for the fifth time since we sat down for lunch. Her and Evie took it upon themselves to care for me since I had hurt my dominant hand during the battle simulation.

During classes I had to write in it was nice but I could eat with my other hand. Evie knew this fact Lonnie not so much. After the sixth attempt to feed me some of my sandwich I grabbed it from hr hand and showed her I could eat it on my own.

"Lonnie I love you sis but tone it down just a bit you know I can feed myself. It's not the first time I hurt my hand." I said. She looked at me for a minute before nodding and turning back to her salad.

After we ate in silence I walked Mal and Evie to Chemistry. Evie asked about Chad about midway through class. "Yes he is first in line for a throne. He is Chad Charming, Cinderella and Prince Charming's son. You wouldn't want to date him. He used to 'date' Lonnie. He used her. For his homework. The moment she stopped doing his work for him he stopped dating her and had multiple girlfriends at the same time. Trust me you don't want to date him." I warned her while trying to hide my disappointment that she wasn't going to be interested.

Evie looked shocked before looking back to the board now paying attention to the lesson and helped with my notes. The rest of the day passed rather slowly. Still tired from talking to the security guard at the museum at like three in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KATARA'S P.O.V.

Evie and I had grown closer as friends as she helped me through my day until my arm got better. We were going to family day and I had asked Evie to be my date. To my great surprise she had said yes. So here we were trying to find my parents until finally I spotted them with Aunt Snow.

"Mom, Dad. I would like you to meet someone." I said as we walked over to them. "Yes child who is this?" Mom asked smiling at me and Evie. "This is Evie, she is from the Isle but you couldn't meet a nicer girl anywhere. She's my date." I said Mom and Dad smiled and shook Evie's hand. Though she was rather nervous standing next to Aunt Snow. "You know child you look a great deal like my stepmother Grimhilde. Are you related to her by chance?" Snow asked looking at Evie her right hand resting on her chin her index finger extended. "She's my mother." Evie whispered. Snow gasped. "So you are I see the resemblance now. Tell me how is she doing?" Snow asked. 'So far so good.' I thought with slight concern. "She's fine. Still not a barrel of laughs when she doesn't get her way but she has mellowed out some." Evie said not really looking at Snow.

"Well the woman is hard to please. Is she still obsessing about fairest of them all nonsense?" Snow asked. 'Well they are getting along.' I thought as my mother tried to pull me into a conversation. "Kind of now she is trying to push that onto me. Like 'don't laugh it will cause rincals' and make up tips starting before I could walk things like that." Evie said with a slight laugh. "Evie it's fine to look at me you know I don't blame you for who your mom is. I actually like the fact the Ben brought you all here." Snow said before Evie looked up hopeful letting me go back to my conversation with my mother with the peace of mind that the two would not get into a fight.

Family drawn to a close after I had to break up a fight between Chad and the villain kids though it was more to tell Chad to keep his untrue cross comments to himself.

I took Evie out on a proper date that afternoon. I showed up at her and Lonnie's room after she went to go change as Chad had dumped his lunch tray all over Evie. I held out a helmet out to her. "You're going to need that." She nodding taking the helmet before following me out to my Motorcycle.

I climbed onto my bike and Evie climbed on behind me and put her helmet onto her head. I put mine on before we were off through the forest. We started walking through the forest and across the bridge. I covered Evie's eyes as we passed the enchanted lake to the falls not too far past them.

The falls were beautiful. The mist of the falls made formed a rainbow that stretched from one side to the other. The ground of either side of the river banks were covered in lust green grass and the most beautiful wild flowers that grew in the kingdom. On the one side of the river the one we were standing on there was a picnic laid out in the ruins of a stone patio and gazebo.

I removed my hands from Evie's eyes. She gasped as she took in the area. "Welcome to the Enchanted Falls. The place that supplies the enchanted waters of the Enchanted Lake." I said with a smile before taking Evie's hand leading her over to the picnic that awaited us.

"This place is beautiful." Evie said as she grabbed a small sandwich. "Yes well as long as those falls flow not only will the Enchanted Lake stay well enchanted but the beauty of this place will remain. There are legends of the water taken straight from the falls itself instead of the river or lake." I said with a small smile as I grab a grape. "Like what legends?" Evie asked after she had finished her sandwich.

"Well as the story goes thousands of years ago there was a warrior like no other. Their skills were well legendary. But one day they fell in love. The young woman they had fell in love with was beautiful like the Falls themselves and their love is what made the Falls beautiful in the first place. There was one problem with the two falling in love though. The Warrior was also a woman. She could get away with fighting like a man because she fought far better than any man in the armies of the world.

The warrior was going home to see her love to tell her how she felt. On the way she had to face many deadly tasks and each time while if a man had faced them they would have been killed she made it through. But the Warrior had lost course as she was in an unmapped area. She fell into the river above. She fell from the falls and was swept downstream to a lake that washed every curse from her body and before she even made it there her wounds had healed.

The Warrior returned home days later and the love having heard of the trials of her brave warrior woman had been waiting with baited breath for her return. They confessed their love for one another upon meeting at the center of the village at the girl's home. Within days they were wed. But the only ones happy with the match was the girl's village. The King though he called the warrior to the capital of his kingdom. He had been enraged at the match. Going as far as to question the Golden Dragon of Unity.

He had five ambushes waiting for the Warrior on her travels. Each larger and more dangerous than the last. The warrior defeated each and everyone of them for she promised to return to her love.

The king had also heard about the water fall the warrior had gone dowm and survived. So upon her arrival he set forth a task the warrior was to find the fall once more and fill one vial with the water from those falls to heal the queen. For she had been ill for so long.

The Warrior traveled for months to find the falls again. With the warrior gone on a seemingly impossible task the king sent a messenger to tell the wife that the warrior had been killed in an ambush. The wife not believing the king's words waited every night. She prayed to the ancestors to bring her love home.

The Warrior returned to the king with only days to spar the queen nearing death. The Warrior though had brought not one but two vials of the enchanted water. Using one to heal the queen while keeping the other hidden the Warrior returned home.

The vial of water was forgotten about until one day years later the warrior was burned by a fairy turned dragon she was on death's very doorstep when the wife finally remembered the water that her warrior woman had told her about. She took a chance and poured the water onto the burn.

They healed in a matter of seconds before it was as if it had never happened. No scar, nothing. But it had come at a price as all magic does. She had been presented with a choice to use the water and heal her wife but lose all the worldly processions she loved or let the one she loved die. She though lost nothing in the end. For she had the one she loved. With each deed preformed with the water if it is for selfish reasons not only does the beauty of this begin to fade the one using the water will be cursed not even the lake can remove it. If for unselfish reason the user will receive their hearts ture desire." I said laying back with Evie curled into my side after having finished the food. We watched the clouds roll by. "The warrior must have been so brave to face the world who would not except her." Evie said with a sigh and began to trace patterns on my arm. "Yes and you want to know something." I said with a smile. "That warrior was a Fa. She was from my mother's side of the family." I told Evie as I placed my arm around her shoulders pulling her close.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the coronation was finally here I stood next to Evie whom to my great pleasure had said yes to being my date today so she would be in the front with me. Mal who had started to date Ben will be in front.

Evie looked beautiful in the dress she made, with the tiara upon her head that I had made for her for the coronation made of gold with gems from the seven dwarves mines. I stood tall and proud in my armor my dress sword at my right hip helmet tucked under my right arm. The music started to play and Ben came through people bowing low when he passed I stood at salute when he came past me. I had to stand strong and proud to show that through everything I would serve Ben through all that may happen.

The ceremony was almost over when Jane ripped the wand from her mother's hand. Before I could react after I got Evie down so she wouldn't be hit Mal had taken the wand from Jane's hand who then fled behind Aurora and her husband Phillip. Mal screamed at Ben "Stand back." I knew I had to act. I drew my sword and held it up. "Mal stand down and give me the wand." I said as I moved to between her and the royal family. "I SAID STAND BACK!" She screamed Evie rushed forward standing behind Mal. Jay and Carlos burst through the doors to stand on either side of her. "Revenge time." Jay mumbled looking uneasy.

"Evie/Mal you don't have to do this." Ben and I said at the same time to our dates. "Our Parents-" Mal started to say before she was cut off by Ben. "Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours'." Ben said, this made Mal waver. "I think I want to be good." Mal said. "You are good." I told my roommate. "How you know that?" She demanded. "Because... Because I'm listening to my heart." Ben told her before I could even open my mouth.

"I want to listen to my heart too." Mal started before turning to the other VKs. "And my heart is telling me we are not our parents." She spoke looking to Jay. "Stealing doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy." She looked to Carlos as Jay yelled out a "Yeah." "And you. Scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would have thought?" And finally she looked to Evie. "And Evie. You don't have to play dumb to get a guy you are so smart." Mal said before she turned back to Ben. Before Mal said anything else I could hear Evie say "I got an even better girl." "And I don't want to take over the world with Evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school, and be with Ben."

Mal looked Ben in the eyes holding up her hand where you could see Ben's ring sitting on her finger. "Because Ben make me really happy." Mal spun back around to face the VKs once more but keeping me in her field of vision. "Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good you guys." Mal said putting her fist out toward them.

"I choose good, too." Evie said second and put her fist to Mal's then Jay followed close behind. "Just to be clear we don't have to worry about how mad our parents will be? Cause they're gonna be really mad." Carlos said with a laugh. I shook my head. "Your parents can't reach you here." I told him then he too put his fist forward saying that he too chose good.

Ben and I walked forward and put our fists in too. I stood between Evie and Carlos, Ben stood between her and Mal. There was a crash then in which the window shattered. A green smoke flew into the room and gathered on the floor and dispersed to leave Maleficent in its place. "I'm baaaaack." She said dramatically.

"Go away mother." Mal said in a sigh. I drew my sword and stood at the ready slowly making my way in front of Ben. Maleficent laughed stating that Mal was funny. They talked for only a short while before Maleficent froze the people around me besides Mal and the other VKs. Maleficent changed to her dragon form I rushed her trying to get the dragon's weakness the soft underbelly.

Though she used her tail to knock me away and as I got up saw her turn to Evie I grabbed my sword as I dashed to her side and managed to push her out of the way just before Maleficent breathed green fire.

I screamed in pain as the metal of my armor heated and burned my flesh. The fiery breath burned what flesh of my face was exposed from my helmet that I had put on upon seeing the green smoke start to disperse revealing a person. I ripped the helmet from my head as I saw Evie blind the dragon with her mirror I got the gantlets off as I heard Mal chant. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one." The next thing I know I heard the sound of my armor hitting the floor as I screamed in pain once more when I try to remove the chest plate.

I heard the rushed clicking of Evie's heels come towards me as I hear her voice filled with panic yell my name what seemed to be miles away. Then my World went black.

-EVIE'S P.O.V.

I watched as Katara fell unconscious I ran faster to her side Mal cast a spell to cool the armor as my hand approached so I would not burn myself. I got Katara out of her armor leaving her burned body in a tank top and tourney shorts. I had Fairy Godmother take her back to her dorm as I ran for her bike. I threw on her helmet and went to the falls that she had taken me on our first date. I emptied a perfume bottle I had in my purse washed the bottle out in the nearby stream and filled it to the top with water from the falls.

I rushed into the room as Fairy Godmother said Katara was starting into fade fast. I started pouring the water onto the burns like the warrior's wife had in Katara's story from our date. Once all of them had water poured onto them Katara's skin started to heal soon it was as if she had never been born. I reached up to see if the crown she gave me was still there. It was.

"Now it's a waiting game she is recovering it's just when will she wake." I heard the headmistress say from beside me. She put a hand on my shoulder I brought my hand up onto her's. Katara was not out of the woods yet though she still had to wake up. I pulled the desk chair up to the side of her bad and sat waiting for her to wake up. Though I would wait a thousand years if I had too.

Mulan and Shang came in not too long after the others left for the party. I stood and offered Mulan my seat. "I remembered the story Katara told me on our first date. It was true it worked the water healed her." I said in response to their confused looks at not seeing their daughter horribly burned. They nodded then we descended into silence. They left after an hour.

I heard a groan as I saw Katara starting to move. "Katara. Come on Katara. Wake up." I whispered.

" _ **Evie my evening star the water healed most of the physical wounds. There is one thing missing that prevents me from waking. I cannot directly say what it is to you here but I can direct you to something that can. Go back, back to where the enchanted waters fall, back to where the love story began, back to where the original story was told, in the ruin there lies a piller, on to the piller there is names, names of those blessed, by the Golden Dragon of Unity, the names shall be seen by the daughter of the Queen of Apples, the daughter of the fairy turned dragon, the son of the snake, and boy of black and white when they look on upon the stone together, when stands before four hearts as one, the one whom is with the warrior burn shall be the destined to be together with the other forever and only they can awaken the warrior when the way the cursed princess was awakened by her prince and bring them back to world of the living and the waking. They are an ancient prophecy passed down by my family you shall know who you must take when the time is right."**_ I heard Katara's beautiful voice ring through my mind.

" _What does that even mean?"_ Ithought confused.

 _ **"You are the one who has to figure that out my Evening star."**_ Katara's voice rang out through my mind. _**"I know it is a lot of weight to put onto you my Evie but you must figure it out I am counting on you to. If you do not I will never wake up."**_ I knew it my heart that Katara's words rang true. "I'll figure it out my warrior I promise." I said as I pulled out my phone and texted Mal, Jay and Carlos.

"And so now I have to figure out what she meant by the riddle. I knew she meant you guys." I said as I paced the length of the room. "Well what about where you had your date that could be the place where the love story began and the place the original story was told." Mal said as she sat on my bed.

"There were ruins of a gazebo with stone pillers. Mal you a genius. I was too caught up in Katara's story to play any close attention to the finer details like seeing names on pillers." I said excitedly.

"But you wouldn't have seen them anyway Evie." Carlos said. We all looked over at him. "Well she did say when the Daughter of the Queen of Apples that's you, the daughter of the fairy turned dragon that's Mal, the son of the snake that has to be Jay, and the boy of black and white we can only assume that is me when they look upon the stone _together_ , when stands before four hearts as one. We would have to look at the stone together with our combined worry for Katara." He said. I nodded before the four of us sent out to the falls.

"Here they are." I said as the three of them gasped in shock. We spotted the gazebo and ran over. I looked at the most intact piller noting a small difference from the others. I called my friends over we looked over the piller together and just as Katara had said names appeared. A long list. I looked down through list before I finally came to the name I was looking for. *Li-Fa-Katara and Princess Evie Darken daughter of the Evil Queen Grimhelda.*

"That's you Evie only you can wake Katara up." Mal said as she looked to me making the names vanish from sight. "By true love's kiss." She mumbled the very thing that lead to her mother's defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evie's point of view

I raced back to Mal's dorm that she shared with Katara. With the knowledge that we were blessed by the Golden Dragon of Unity. I passed Mulan and Shang on the way to the room. They looked fairly upset, though anyone would be if they were told their daughter wouldn't wake up for sometime.  
I burst into the room to see Lonnie sitting next to her sister talking to her. "Lonnie I think I know what will wake her up." I said, Lonnie's smiled brightened the room. "I'm not positive but it might work." I told her she nodded before moving away from Katara. I sat down in the chair that Lonnie had just vacated.

"Katara, my love, I saw the pillar, I saw the names. Did you know it would be our names there? Blessed by the Golden Dragon of Unity." I smiled with a small laugh. I heard Lonnie gasp from where she stood by the desk. "Mal thinks we need to share true love's kiss. That woke Aurora up. So she thought that it might wake you up. I think it was worth a try." I said before I leaned over and kissed her.  
I pulled back and Katara winced as she woke up. "Evie you figured it out my love." Katara said as she smiled. "I knew you could." Katara forced herself up into a sitting position. "Lonnie come here sis." Katara said with a smile. Lonnie rushed over and hugged Katara. "Thank god you are okay. I was so worried about you." Lonnie was shaking from what I could see. They pulled back and from what I saw Lonnie was crying.

I called Mulan and Shang and told them to come back to Katara's room, though I didn't tell them why.

"Evie what's wrong?" Mulan said as she burst through the door. "Hey Mom." Katara said with a smile on her face. KATARA! Mulan screamed running to her daughter and hugged her tight. I love you too, mom. Katara whispered as she hugged her mother back just as tight.  
They pulled back after a minute or two. Mulan ran her hand through Katara s hair before looking between the two of us. But how? Shang asked as he went to his wife s side. Daddy. Lonnie said placing a hand on her father s shoulder. They share a bond blessed by the Golden Dragon of Unity himself. Lonnie said after both her parents turned to look at her. True love. Mulan said looking over to Katara in shock.

Yes mom Evie and I share true love. Katara said with a smile as she held out her hand to me. I walked the few steps to her bed and took her hand. Katara smiled and brought my hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the back. I smiled at her sweetness.

"We'll leave you to rest Katara." Shang said before he and Mulan left the room with Lonnie not far behind. "Hey Evie." "Yeah Kat." "Come lie down to me. I need to hold you if I am to get any restful sleep." Katara said as she pulled me down to sit on the bed next to her. I laughed as I curled up against her and felt her strong arms wrap around me. "I love you my evening star." She whispered as she fell asleep, a smile on her face and soft snores filled the room. I laughed softly before following her into the land of dreams.

Mal's Point of view

I headed back to my dorm to get some sleep and maybe talk to my roommate, not nessasaraly in that order. When to my great suprise Katara and Evie slept in Kat's bed wrapped up in each other's arms. I smiled at the scene before quietly going to my dressser to get some clothes for tomorrow. Placed Evie's bag down, I had packed one knowing that Evie wouldn't want to leave Kat tonight, by Kat's dresser and quietly left the room.

I head to Lonnie's room again. After Lonnie opens the door again she is shocked to see me. "I thought you were turning in for the night." Lonnie said confused as I sat down on Evie's bed. "I was but Evie's crashing at my place tonight so I thought I would let them wake up together only each other alone. Besides I didn't have the heart to wake them up." I told her with a small smile.

-  
TIMESKIP TO MORNING KATARA'S POV

I wake to find Evie curled into my side. I smiled and ran my hand up and down her back only to find her shirt had pulled up in her sleep. My hand ran across raised skin, scars. I fowned as I felt fifteen in total. I felt Evie begin to wake and put a smile on my face as I looked at her. Her eyes just began to flutter open as I kissed her forhead. Evie smiled as she opened her eyes as looked up at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Evie asked when she looked into my eyes. I moved my hand down to her largest scar and gentley touched it. Evie pulled away from me. "Oh." She said in a soft sigh. "Hey, just because you have scars doesn't mean I love you any less. I got some too. Training accidents mainly but I still have them. I will always love you, scars or no scars. You could have a birthmark in the shape of Shan-Yu and I would still love that too. Turn around." I told her softly. Evie looked at me confused but turned around. "Is it alright if I lift up your shirt to the top of your scars?" I asked to which I got a nod as the only reply. I lifted up her shirt to midway up her back. From the bottom most scar and working my way up gently touching and kissing each scar. When I reached the last one and kissed it, I spun her around and kissed her lips. "I don't care if you had a million scars I would kiss each and every one to show you that I love you, every inch." I told her as I pushed our forheads together.

"You've seen my scars. Can I see your's?" She asked me. I smiled sadly at her, I pulled off my shirt and changed into shorts quickly.

I stood in the center of the room and waved her over. Evie slowly came over and tenitivly touched the scar just a cenimeter above where my heart is. "It only just missed my heart. It happened a year or two ago when I first started using the simulater. I had turned the safety off before my dad said I was ready. I was nearly killed on level twenty. I had gotten cocky and I had let my guard down. The riskiest thing that any soldier or warrior could do on the feild of battle. I was skating on thin ice with my parents because I had lacked something I don't know what. Mom just said that I lacked 'it'. I had thought by disabling the saftey peramitors before they thought I was ready and prove that I was then it would prove to them that I could, that I was ready to take over for my mother when it was time. That I could be just as good, just as strong as they were when they saved all of China. Instead I had nearly lost my post as future captain of the king's guard and more importantly my life." I said as I looked into her eyes. "The arrow missed my heart by just a centimeter. The doctor who opperated on me said I had to be the luckest person alive to still be alive." I smiled at her sadly, Evie gently, almost tenitivley, touched the scar again before moving to a scar on my stumbic. "Level thirty-three Shan-Yu drove his sword through me while I was distracting him, so Mom could prep the firework that stopped him." I told her with a smile. Evie went back up to the scar above my heart and kissed it.

I looked to her confused. Evie looked up at me through her lashes and said. "This is my favorite scar." She told me with a smile. "Why it is from when I had failed? When I had gotten cocky." I said looking away from her. I felt her gently grab my chin and turned my head back toward her. "Because it means your alive." She pulled me down and kissed me. "You don't need a scar for that. All you need is this." I said as I grabbed her hand and brought her hand to my heart. Beat after beat after beat, I kept her hand there. Evie smiled. "You're right it is but with the scar I know I won't lose you for a long, long time because if you can live with an arrow in your chest then being Captain of the guard is a walk in the park." Evie said as she placed her head against my chest, ear over my heart as if listening to the beating.

I smiled as I grabbed my bag and took it into the bathroom to change while Evie changed in my room. I was careful to warn her not to step onto the pad in one corner of my room telling her it was the battle simulator that my father had installed in the room. I had worned her as safety peramitors were completely removed from the device.

I came out of the bathroom to see Evie open the door to let Mal into the room. "Hey, why weren't you in the room last night? Where were you?" I asked her going to gear up. "I thought I would let you and E have a nice night just the two of you. I came and dropped off E's bag so she would be able to get ready today. I packed my own and went to crash in E and Lonnie's room." She explained. I nodded and grined and strapped my weapons to verious places within easy reach on my body while having them conciled. I lifted the right side of my shirt to put my one side gun into the holster.

"Kat, where did you get that scar?" Evie asked lightly touching the scar running from the waistband of my pants to the bottom of my ribcage. "Survival training." I said with a small smile. "How were you trained to get a scar like that?" Mal asked staring at the scar. "That's not important what is though is that i had passed the training with flying colors." I told her with a smile. Evie gave me a worried look, I just smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "I'm fine. I'll tell you how I got all my scars someday but right now it's not important love." I told her. I finished gearing up and pulled out a box from the cabinant below my prised sword.

"I have something for you Evie." I held out the box to her. "What is it?" Evie asked looking confused. "Open it and find out." I told her with a teasing smerk on my face. She opened it and gasped. Slowly she brought a diamond heart necklace out of the box. "Kat it's beautiful thank you." Evie whispered as she stared at the pendant. "Here let me put it on you." I said gently taking the necklace from her as she turned and lifted her hair.

"Katara I've been meaning to ask you about the sword that you keep in the cabinant there." Mal said as she pointed to my prised sword. "You have one you wear everyday, the one from the corination, what's that one for?" She asked as she neared the case. "Oh that is my prised sword. It was the sword my mother took when she went into the army in my grandfather's place, it has been in the Fa family for a long time. It was fortold to be used by the Fa warrior from the legend that I told you Evie. I put it in the case because it seemed fitting that it be brought out to defend the family not just carry it around in case someone was stupid enough to try to attack the king." I said with I smile as I smooth Evie's hair back to how she had it.

"Come on girls we'll be late to breakfast if we don't hurry." I said as I rushed the girls out the door grabbing Evie's and my bags on the way out. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been just a few short months since Ben's corination in October. Snow was starting to fall in the kingdom of Auradon. The VK's, who had never seen snow before due to the barrier around the Isle always keeping it cloudy with no rain, snow, or any other presipatation, and chilly but not out right cold, were amazed by it and so curious about it that Ben decreed Auradon Prep would have a snow day as soon as there had been enough of the frozen water on the ground to have a bit of wintery fun.

The four VK's along with Ben and Katara had a snowball fight in the woods. Mal was hunting the others down taking them down one by one, until the only one left was Katara. (She had gotten Ben so bad he looked like a snowman after he got as much of the snow off of himself as he could.) Katara was using every bit of her training to her advantage as she avioded the young faerie. Katara was up in the trees while Mal had searched the ground for the young Captain. Katara grabbed a handful of snow that was sitting on the tree branch she was on and threw the ball of snow. It hit Mal right square in her back. Mal whipped around just in time to see Katara land after she had jumped out of the tree she had been hiding from the young fae girl in.

Katara and Mal laughed as they made their way back to their friends. "So who got who?" Carlos asked as he bound over to the roommates. "Kat hit me in the back assassin style." Mal said pounching the young guard's shoulder. Katara laughed as she wrapped her arm around Evie's waist when she had come to stand by her girlfriend's side.

"So what's everyone's plans for Christmas?" Katara said as she handed out cups of hot chocolate to warm everyone up from their winter fun. "What's Christmas?" Carlos asked as the rest of the VK's looked confused. "Oh I forgot you guys don't celebrate holidays on the Isle." Katara said looking sheepish as she took her seat between Evie and Ben. "Christmas is a time for Family and friends. Peace on Earth and Good will tword your fellow man as the saying goes." Ben said before he sipped his hot chocolate. "It's the season of giving. It's on the 25th but half the fun starts on the 24th Christmas Eve." Katara explained to the VK's. "The Castle is decorated with lights and other decorations, the tree that Ben's parents usually get is a six to seven foot pine tree. My family celebrates with his ever since we were young. Ben begged at six to get a gift on Christmas eve, along with when he was seven, eight, nine, by the time he was thirteen we had a new tredition." Katara told them much to Ben's embarassment.

"Well I had a talk with Mom and Dad, and they said that Mal and the others could spend Christmas with us in the castle." Ben said as he put his arm around Mal. Katara smiled and wrapped Evie in a hug and kissed her temple. "Kat could we go shopping for gifts." Evie whispered leaning close to Katara. "Sure my evening star." Katara said before she pulled her up and escused them as she escorted Evie into the small town not far from Auradon Prep.

Evie's P.O.V.

I climbed out of the car with a small smile. Kat held out her arm to me and I looped mine with her's as we walked around the small town. "Here," Kat said as she handed me her wallet. "I figure that I have two." Kat said pulling out a second wallet from her boot. "That way if at some point you want to break off to get some gifts that you might not want me to see." She said as she slipped the second wallet back into her boot. "It has my identification so if by accident you lose it when someone finds it they can return it." Kat said as she passed the wallet to my hand and kissed my temple.

"Kat this is nice but why?" I asked looking at the black leather billfold wallet with a red and gold dragon design confused. "Like I said if you find something you don't want me to see." She laughed as she turned me to face her. Kat pressed a kiss to my forehead. "It has a few hundred in it so you should be able to get gifts for everyone you want to." She told me before she kissed my forehead once more. I looked into her eyes and saw honesty in those brown eyes, I nodded and kissed her cheek.

We walked around for a few hours together getting the perfect gifts for all of our friends and she picked up a few things for her parents. I smiled as I suggested we break off and try to find gifts for each other. Kat just smiled and kissed me before she told me "Alright my evening star and feel free to pick up something you may want as well. Don't feel like I only gave you that money to get gifts for our friends, and I might be able to get some stuff to the isle." She whispered the last part to me softly before she she kissed my forehead lightly before heading off down the road and around the corner. I smiled at this knowing I might be able to sent my mother a gift for Christmas.

TIMESKIP TO CHRISTMAS EVE KATARA'S P.O.V.

I walked into Ben's office early on December 24th with a simple request. "You want to go to the Isle of the Lost?" He asked perplexed. "That is what I asked Ben. Evie still loves her mother and I had a communication come in from the Isle that if I could that I could pass on to Evie that her mother was proud of her." I told him as I stood in from of him hoping that he would authorize the departure. "When do you plan to be back it's Christmas Eve?" Ben asked looking nerviously. "This afternoon, dinner at the latest." I told him with confidence. "Alright you can go." Ben said with a sigh before I left with a smile on my face.

I retrieved Evie's gift and letter to her mother before booking it out to my car.

I pulled up to the Evil Queen's residence to see her coming outside. "What is all this commotion?!" She snarled as she made her way over to me. "Oh, it's you." She said looking me over once or twice before she waved me into the 'castle'. I activated the alarm and locked the car tight before following her into the ruins of a small castle. "Did you pass my message on to Evie?" She asked as she sat down at the table, I sat across from her before I nodded and opened my bag. "She sent you these." I said handing her the package and the letter. EQ snatched them from my hands quickly and ripped open the letter first.

-  
EVIE'S LETTER

'Dear Mom,

I'm having a good time over here in Auradon. I found love. True love, mom. Katara the captain of the King's guard, I know that she isn't the prince you wanted me to marry or even a princess mom but I love one of the daughters of Mulan. She does have power and position if that helps any. I don't think it would you always wanted a prince for me but I know what it's like to be loved by her. She had even handed her wallet over to me without being asked so I could get you a gift for Christmas.

I am glad that you are proud of the dresses I made for the corination for Mal and I. Katara had made me a gold crown with silver accents, jade inlays and gems from the seven dworves mines, which are very expencive over here, for the Corination.

I would love if you could some how find a way to send a letter back to me. I miss you mom. I included a picture of Katara and I before we entered the corination, her parents had taken it and when asked gave me a copy for you, I guess they knew Kat would find a way to get this to you.

Love you,  
Evie'

BACK TO KATARA

EQ read over the letter quickly before she pulled out a picture. She smiled before she went over to a mirror and slid the photo into the side of the frame. I saw it was a picture of Evie and I that my mother had taken at the Corination a few months ago. EQ returned to the table with a sheet of paper and sat down, she turned to the gift box and carefully tore the paper open. She gasped before she reached into the small gift box and pulled out a small frame that looked to fit the picture she had sent over in the letter along with a ring box, I knew she had gotten her mother a ruby ring with the ruby being in the shape of an apple.

"Would you happen to have a pen with you Katara?" EQ asked, I was only a little shocked before thinking that Evie must have told her about me in the letter and pulled out a pen so she could write to her daughter. "I would be happy to put Evie's picture into the frame for you Evil Queen." I said holding out my hand to her for the frame. She nodded and handed it to me hesitantly.

"Stay here for a moment." She said before leaving the room quickly. She came back with a leather bookbag for me. "Give this to Evie." She said handing me the letter and bag. I nodded before I slung the bag over my shoulder and safely tucked the letter into a pocket on the inside of my jacket. I bid her a rotten day, which is appearently the way to give a pleasent goodbye here. I climbed into the car after making a quick stop elsewhere.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER LUNCH AND KATARA'S RETURN

I sat down next to Evie as Ben threw a Christmas movie into the DVD player. "Did you have fun today while I was gone?" I asked Evie as I slung my arm around her and pulled her against me. "Yeah, I guess. Where did you go anyway?" She asked curling into my side resting her head on my shoulder. "Just had a little erand to run Evie. Oh this came for you to my office." I said as I pulled out the letter from her mother along with the bag.

Evie grabbed the letter and opened it looking nervious.

-  
EQ'S LETTER

'Dear Evie,  
I know you must be nervious about what I will think about the Captain of the king's guard. While she's not royalty as I had hoped for you, it is clear that she would risk everything for your happiness, it is evident because she is sitting across from me as I write this. I always hoped the best for you Evie and she might just be that, she was willing to risk her life to deliver a simple letter and present all for your happiness. She may not be the richest but she can provide well for you if the tiara in the photo you sent with your letter is any clue.

Contrary to what you might feel Evie, I am proud of you and had agreed to Malifecent's plan not because I thought it would work but because it would get you off the isle and to Auradon, where hopfully Snow would take you in or at least help you find a place, after all in her childhood she told me that no matter the crime you cannot blame the child for the parents' wrong doing. I hope for your sake she still feels that way. If not maybe you girlfriend Katara can help you.

You and your friends have to stay away from the isle. Do not for any reason get sent back here. The other villians and their children would kill you if the dome allowed it I fear what would happen if they ever got their hands on any of you.

With love,  
Mommy'  
-

EVIE'S P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes, I reread the letter just to be sure. I looked to Kat who had a smile of her face and hugged her tight. I kissed her before I barried my face in her neck, taking in her scent, jasmine, mint, and something that was just distnicly Kat. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" She asked laughing as she had her arms wrapped around me tight. "You went to the Isle and risked your life just to deliver my letter and gift for my mother. She approves!" I told her smiling widely bringing my face out of her neck just long enough to tell her this.

I felt Kat laugh more than I had heard it. We sat like that for a long while. Just me curled into Kat with her arms wrapped around me and I had never felt more safe than I did wrapped in her arms.

AFTER DINNER KATARA'S P.O.V.

After a quick dinner that Aunt Belle, Mom, the girls, and I made, we sat down in the living room while Uncle Adam, Dad, and the guys went to the attic to get the decorations for the family tree. Mom and Aunt Belle told us stories about when Ben, Lonnie and I were kids. Lonnie was about as red as a tomato by the time the guys got back from the attic, though I wasn't much better.

We decorated the tree after the adults surprised the VK's with ordiments of their own for the year along with Ben's, Lonnie's and mine to add to the tree. Evie got a dress styled ordament, Mal a dragon and sword, Carlos a dog, Jay a knight playing Turney, Lonnie a sword in a heart, Ben a throne, and I got a sword in a knight's helmet.

We all laughed and joked around as we decorated the tree, before long it was fully decorated and the VK's took a step back and looked up at the tree with a smile. I looked at Evie from the corner of my eye with a small smile, happy that I got to share the holiday with her. I went with Evie to help her carry down everyone's presents from us, and by help her carry everything down I held everything while she made sure I didn't fall down the stairs, when I asked why I was carrying everything half way down the stairs she told me and I quote "Because I told you to, and you like making me happy." I didn't argue after that.

When Evie finally got me to where I could set everything down I looked around at the others while the guys, besides Carlos, were snickering at me. "Mal didn't you have something really heavy to bring down and tell me you would be getting Ben to do it?" I said smiling at Ben. Mal nodded and started dragging Ben up the stairs. "Oh that reminds me we have to bring some stuff down, come on Adam." Aunt Bell said dragging Uncle Adam up stairs. Mom ended up dragging Dad up stairs to help her as well. While Lonnie was dragging Jay. Evie gave me a look. "What? Revenge is a dish best surved with heavy packages." I told her getting her to laugh. "Well it did get them to shut up as they are now in the same boat." Carlos said smiling.

After watching a few more movie Evie and I went back to our room in the Castle just next door to Ben and Mal with the boys just down the hall. Evie sat on the bed in her Pjs watching me get ready for bed. "You know, you never opened the bag your mother sent." I commented pulling on my t-shirt. "I know. I was waiting to open it when we were alone." Evie told me as I came over to the bed. "Can you grab it since you're still up?" Evie asked looking up at me. I nodded grabbing the bag from beside the door. I placed it on the bed as I sat down next to Evie only for her to snuggle into my side. Evie took a deep breath before opening the bag.

I watched as Evie pulled out clothes and yards of leather. Going deeper into the bag Evie pulled out a jewelry box which she set off to the side. She found a letter midway down the bag. It had Evie's full name written on it with a hand writing I didn't recognize. "Evilein Beauty Queen" I read with a small smile. Evie giggled before turning back to the bag having me hold onto the letter so it wouldn't get lost in the mix. Deeper and deeper Evie went into the bag before she finally pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper with Evie's name written on it in the same hand writing as the letter with a small note. "Do not open until your first Christmas.

I looked at the clock, only five minutes until midnight then it would be Christmas Day. "Why don't we open the letter first and read it together, that should give it enough time so the clock says that it's midnight? That way you can open the gift on your first Christmas." I suggested getting a small nod out of Evie before she turned her head into my side. "You want me to read it to you?" I asked her knowing she must me a little nervious. Gaining another nod from my princess.

I opened the letter and took a deep breath before beginning.

THE LETTER

'Dear Evilein,

As I write this you are just a tiny little thing that your mother is currently holding and smiling down at as if you were her whole world, which you could most possibly be. I know you don't know who I am but I am your father. I'm sorry I will not be there to see you grow. I am to be released in three days time from when I write you this letter.

From a relayable source I was told when you are a teenager your true love would show up and you and three others would be released from the Isle to live in Auradon and get to have your first Christmas.

I hate to have to tell you who you really are in a letter but I have no other choice as my brother will not let me stay here to help raise you though I think that is because he does not believe me when I tell him I have a little girl now. (Though that might be because of how I treated my nephew.) My little Evie you are a demi-god. Yes I know what your thinking, MY FATHER IS HADES?! Well yes. I spoke with my brother when I learned you were coming into this world and told him that I truly regretted what I had done to your cousin Hercules and also Meg. He took my sign of regret as a chance to get me off the Isle and maybe have his baby brother back. Even though I'm older but that's another story.

Once you read this letter that hopefully your mother sends you with to Auradon and I'm not just writing it for nothing. It will be Christmas Day and you will open your gift which will bring you and one other of your choice to the Underworld so that we can meet in person. What is in your present, which please open first so I can proudly say I gave you your first real Christmas present, will bring you and your guest here safely and give you a safe exit without having to ride the river Styx. I hope to see you soon my little Evie. I will leave Pain and Panick here on the Isle to watch over you from afar, and to follow you to Auradon so that I may know that you get there safely. They will be here once you get to the Underworld so they can lead you to our family tree. But do not let this letter pressure you into coming until you're ready. If you need anything, just call out for Pain and Panick Evie and they will come running as I must, by my brother's decree, stay away until your very first Christmas.

Love always,  
Your Father Hades God of the Underworld'

I could feel tears prick my eyes as I read the letter aloud, and feel Evie crying into my side. I heard the clock strick and looked up at it. Midnight. Evie's first Christmas. "It's Christmas day, my Evning Star. Do you want to open your father's present or wait?" I ask her softly. Evie pulles out of my side to look up at me and mumble 'now' softly. I nodded my head softly and give her a reasuring smile before reaching over for the box and handing it to her.

-  
EVIE'S P.O.V.

I took the gift carefully as if it would break it I handled it too rough. I tore the paper off slowly, I was glad that Kat didn't comment. I know she told me kids rip the paper off quick to get to their presents faster but for this it felt right to just go slower this was really the first thing my father ever gave me. I peeled the paper away and found a black marble jewelry box. I slowly opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful golden necklace with rubys, black sapphires, and blue sapphires, under the necklace was another note which I picked up.

"Evie to get the the underworld just put on the necklace and speak the pass phrase to bring another with you just be physically connected." I read aloud. I looked up to Kat. "Can we go now?" I asked her nervous mainly hoping she would go with me. "Sure why don't we get dressed and I'll put the necklace on you and we can go." Kat said causing me to nod before we both changed. Kat pulling out her formal Armor, her excuse, "It's my first time meeting your father, I wanna make a good first impression." Kat put the necklace around my neck gently. I picked up the paper once more and read the pass phrase from the back of the paper.

"Home again, to my father whom loves me." I spoke clearly as I hugged myself into Kat, Kat looping her arm around my waist. There was a bright flash and before me I saw a stone castle with large heavy dark oak double doors. On the ground stood the lackies Pain and Panick whom the other VK's and I learned about on the Isle during how to punish you lackies 101.

"Lady Evie!" Pain shouted with a smile. "Your father has been axiously waiting for your arrival!" Panick shouted jumping up in joy. Pain grabbed me by the skirt of my dress, while Panick grabbed Kat by the highest point on the sheith of her ceremonial sword as he could reach. They pulled us gently through the dark stone castle, I hoped Kat was remembering the way they were pulling us because I was too nervous to really remember much because I was only really thinking about meeting my father for the first time, mother had never really told me about him growing up. We slowly got to more lit areas of the castle and I hid my face in Kat's shoulder.

Before long I felt Kat rub my back and whisper, "Evie according to Pain we're here, Panick went to get your father quick. Pain said we can head in and sit down." I nodded and pulled my face out of Kat's shoulder and watched as she pushed open the smaller dark oak door with one hand keeping her other arm wrapped around me. She lead me over to a love seat that sat across from a leather chair. Over in a corner was a six foot Christmas tree decorated with Gems, gold and silver only two or three personal ordaments, Baby's first Christmas that didn't have a picture but strangly enough had the year on it, baby's first tiara with a picture of me looking a a camera, which I know wasn't there, and a dress ordament not unlike the one that Kat helped me put high up on Ben's Family's tree. The presents under the tree were stacked higher than back at Beast Castle.

"Evie?" I heard Hades... I mean father say from the door. "Father." I said looking shyly up at him getting up from my spot on the love seat. I still felt Kat stood beside me which I was glad for. "Hades, sir I'm Li-Fa Katara." Katara said bowing a little. "My Little Evie's true love. Pleasure to meet you." Father said holding out his hand to shake her's. Kat took it with a smile. "Evie if your not comfortable calling me father or really anything but Hades for now that's fine" Father said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Can I call you Dad?" I asked quietly looking up at him. He smiled brightly and nodded.

"I didn't think you would come as soon as Christmas day came. Not that I'm complaining. I'm so happy you're here." Dad said as he pulled me into a hug. "Why don't we open presents so that you can go get some sleep, I'll tell you the return phrase after presents. Okay?" He asked pulling back enough so he could look at me. I smiled and nodded before following him to his... our family tree.

"Katara there's somethings under here for you too. I figured Evie would bring you with her when she comes the first few times." Dad said looking over to Kat. She nodded before sitting down on the couch behind me as Dad brought the presents over one by one to each of us. It was then I realized something. "Oh dad we didn't bring anything for you." I said a little upset. "Evie, honey, all I need this year is for you to be here. That's all I've wanted for so long." He said hugging me as he set down a long thin gift in front of Kat and a slighly larger square box in front of me.

It took a little until two in the morning to open all the gifts from my dad. He showed me to my room here incase I wanted to spend the night sometime. In all honesty I was so tired I was so tempted to stay here, Kat had carried me through the halls I was so tired. "When your ready to return to Auradon just say 'back to where I once was' and you will be back where ever you were before you came here." Dad said before he closed the door softly as Kat laid me down on the soft bed. I fell asleep as soon as me head hit the pillow.

I woke to Kat running her fingers through my hair and whispering to wake up in my ear. I look over to the alarm that I hadn't noticed on the bed side table the night before to see it reading 5:45 AM. "Why are we getting up so early Kat?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "We have about fifteen minutes to get back to Beast Castle before Ben will burst into my room and jump on to the bed shouting it's Christmas. If he notices we're gone he'll question the guards about our where abouts, and since we didn't technically leave my room last night it might not be such a good thing if you wanted to hold off telling the other VK's about your dad." She explained sitting down on the edge of the bed beside me. I nodded before getting up and jotting down a quick note to dad and calling Pain and Panick to deliver it before grabbing Kat and saying the return phrase.

Kat went to change back into her PJ's quick in the closet while I did the same in the bathroom. Kat had wiped my makeup off last night while I slept so that it would be one less thing for me to do this morning. I walked out of the bathroom in time to see Kat stand in the doorway of her closet which was just out of sight of the door so if you weren't turned to see the door you would not even notice it. Kat gestured for me to climb back into bed.

Kat counted down from ten though when she reached five she stopped speaking the numbers and just held up her fingers so I knew how much longer it was until Ben came bursting in. At two I laid back down and shut my eyes pretending to sleep. I heard the door creek open and I knew Ben was coming in just like Kat said I heard rapid heavy foot falls approuch the bed before a second much softer set joined them. I craked my eye open and saw Ben perpare to launch onto the bed when Kat grabbed him from behind laughing and grinning the the chesschire cat. "Not this year Benny-Boy!" Kat said laughing, Ben following not far behind.

I sat up and smiled at the two best friends, who honestly acted like brother and sister more often than not. Before I knew it I felt an impact on the bed that lifted me off the bed a little and three indentations that looked like people. "Mal! Jay! Carlos!" I shouted, thanking Queen mother Belle for making Ben's father make Kat's room sound proof. I heard the three laugh before they turned visable again. I laughed as I gave Mal a little shove.

I smiled as I looked around and I knew this Christmas was the best holiday there was, not because of the presents under the tree, either one of them, or the expencive decorations, but because I met my father, and knew he wanted to be there for me growing up and really wanted a relationship, and the fact that I was surrounded by people who loved me, just for being me. No we didn't have the presents on the Isle but we always got together and just hung out on the 25th of December for no other reason than that it had felt right. So no we didn't have the tree, the decorations, or the presents to make a Christmas, but we always had one thing better on the Isle even if we never knew it, we had the love of friends, and now we also have family.

A/N: Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy Holidays to all those who don't. I felt this update was needed. I know there might be many people who don't celebrate Christmas who read this story. I want to know what you celebrate this winter, what maybe some of you traditions are. I myself celebrate Christmas as evident from the chapter, one tradition I remember fondly we haven't done in years, but my family and I used to go to my grandmother's along with my Aunt, my mother's sister, Uncle and cousins and we would have a little family Christmas when we could all get there usually on the 24th which would also allow us to celebrate my Aunt's birthday.

I think that Christmas is all about spending time with family and friends not about gifts, the decorations, or even having a tree. Let me know what holiday you celebrate or if you even celebrate one, and a tradition. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey all sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had it almost finished a while ago then I had to reset my computer for technical issues and wasn't able to post it before the issue happened. Then life got in the way of me getting a speedy rewrite out to you.**_

Katara's POV.

Mal had been acting odd for the past few weeks. First, she dyed her purple hair blonde, which she used a spell for, then she started to dress like the princesses of Auradon, and now she's rushing around trying to be perfect changing from the Mal that the King fell in love with and the person I had come to view as a sister.

What was worse was it all came to a head only three months after Christmas, Mal ran away. Evie had come to me in a panic after she had found the letter to her, bursting through the door not long after I had found a letter addressed to me and Mushu, who would sometimes stay at our dorm room for "official family guardian business." My letter was what had me rushing around my dorm packing things into a bag that only saw the light of day at least once a month, all while arguing to Evie.

"You can't be serious! You, the captain of the KING'S GUARD, wants to go to the Isle of the Lost! A place you have never been, filled to the brim with villains and their children who if they could, would not for one second hesitate to kill you! One of which who could! No, you're not going!" Evie yelled at me looking furious. I continued to pack the bag before heading into my closet to change into an outfit not many recognize here in Auradon. "Evie I am going and you want to know why?" I asked as I changed into the clothes. "Yes, I want to know why you want to risk your life for a girl you barely know! One who lived on that Isle her whole life until a few months ago!" I finished changing and started loading up my weapons.

"It's because I've known Mal for much longer than a few short months since you all came to Auradon." I said as I stepped out of the closet. What do you mean? Knew Mal for longer than the time we ve been here? Evie asked as she had her back turned to me. Simple, Dagger came from somewhere, she was my creation and it s time the Dragons saw their leader again it has been a few weeks. I said turning around and unlocking the cabinet with my family s sword. Wha- Oh my god! I heard Eve exclaim. I laughed. Kat you- you killed someone. You stabbed him through the heart. Evie whispered shocked. It was a Dragon. I started.

 _ ***WORNING THINGS GET A BIT GRAPHIC IF YOU DO NOT DO WELL WITH MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND DEATH THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU NEXT SEE TEXT LIKE THIS.**_

I slowly attached the sword to my right hip. I didn t turn back to her once it was attached. He had gotten an infection in a cut running down his whole bicep. The only option was to remove the arm or he would die. A very slow and painful death. He was my most loyal second only to Mal at this point she still ran with the Dragons. I took my dagger from my boot. I always made sure they were clean, sharp and in their sheath. I kneeled down to pull out my daggers from a hidden compartment in the bottom of the cabinet. I cut the arm off. A clean slice. It took so much strength. I had gotten quiet but my words sounded as if I had shouted them.

I put my daggers on my person, one in each boot, three in my belt, and one in a hidden pocket in my jacket. I applied first aid that should have saved him. My voice cracked. The blood just kept coming. He looked up at me. I was crying now. I swallowed hard. He... He asked me to kill him. I said my voice barely a whisper. He said the pain was too much, he said he knew he was dying. He wanted it to be quick. My head rested on my arms now. The tears streamed down my face. He said I know you ll make it as painless and quick as you can. I looked at him I told him that there had to be another way.

He told me that he knew there wasn t the blood wasn t slowing down. I took a deep breath even that was unsteady. He told me that the Dragons would be better protected without him, that he wouldn t live long anyway. He told me to look out for his brother and that anything that could be used to give him a few extra minutes, any food previsions, water, medical supplies all of it could be used to keep someone with better chances at survival. At that point Mal was just breaking away from her mother s hold as much as she could on the Isle, he used her as a bargaining chip. He told me Mal and Jimmy, his little brother who was only two at the time, would need them in the road ahead. He said a dagger to the heart would be quick and he wouldn t feel a thing. He used every card in the book and he was groaning in pain enough that... I agreed. It was as quick as I could make it. I hiccupped through the whole of the story.

I saw the light leave his eyes and it seemed like it lasted forever, and yet it was just a second. I was balling my eyes out my voice high and cracking every two seconds. I was nearly hyperventilating. I remember every day, every second I question if I made the right choice killing Charlie, I always ask myself what if he could have recovered. What if I tighten the taranakite and the bandages. I was nearly breaking down entirely. The guilt of his death follows me every second, I see him every time I close my eyes to sleep. He was like a brother to me. I was left to raise his brother. When I m not there to be with his brother, I have at least five elder Dragons with him. I look into that sweet six-year old s eyes and know that he will never have any memories of his own brother. I slowly got back to my feet and shuffled over to my bed and sat down heavily.

I killed him yes, and I regret it every day. I looked over to her but I didn t see Evie, I didn t see any of my dorm room. I really was hyperventilating now. Kat sweetie. I heard a voice call.

 _ ***It is now safe to read again. A little explanation if you skipped the previous part Katara did something she still regrets even after four years, she told the story to Evie and regressed into her own mind where she is being crushed by the guilt and seems to forget about meeting Evie. On the outside Evie realized what was happening and moved over to try to comfort Katara and found no reaction.**_

I didn t even recognize the voice. Katara, it s Evie sweetie. I need you to calm down. Evie said. Even if you don t remember me right now. I need you to breath. I need out to match my breathing. I could feel something vaguely familiar against my back. I spent half an hour trying to match their, her breathing. When I finally came back into the now my Evie stayed pressed against my back.

You can go. And Sweetie I m not scared of you. You did what you had to. He s not in pain any more thanks to you. Evie said as she put her chin on my shoulder trying to anchor me. I m sorry you had to see that Evie. I said quietly. My warrior never be afraid to be like that around me okay. Everyone breaks, yours is just harder on you than others okay? Evie said tightening her arms around my waist.

 _ **A/N: I know this was a heavy chapter and didn t really progress the story and Evie seemed to do a hard 180 at the end after Katara s panic attack but that wil be explained in a later chapter might be the next on or a few down the road stay tuned to find out.**_


	8. Important Please read

A/N: Hey guys I know I haven t posted something for a lot of my stories for so long. I have had a major case of writer s block for most of my stories. I m not abandoning them nor have I forgotten about any of my previous stories with the new additions. I m sad to say that updating will not become any more regular. I have just started my Freshman year of college. With classes starting on Monday things are about to get very busy for me. I will update as much as possible. If anyone would like to try their hand at writing my stories where they think they should be taken I want to see that think of it like a challenge if you want. I love reading those types of stories, and I love when people will PM me their thoughts on what s going to happen.

Again, I am not abandoning any of my stories but I want to see if you write a story inspired by mine. Or even with what I have rewrite events how you would have done them. Like with the Warrior maybe they give things a shot sooner than I did or Melinda is a student just like Bloom maybe she goes to RF instead of Alfea. All I ask is that if you do use my stories to help with your own wither getting started or building on what is all-ready there, is that you message me the story title. I want to see what you can write. Also, don t take the whole thing as the first chapters maybe a few but not all of them please. 


End file.
